The present invention relates to a novel and useful illumination system.
It is often necessary to illuminate controls and other articles which access spaces. For example, key holders, switch plates, number plates, and the like are difficult to see in darkened spaces and during the nighttime.
In the past, persons accessing such articles have been forced to carry flashlights or install permanent lighting in or about the articles to be operated in the dark. Although satisfactory in providing visibility to such articles, these methods are expensive or cumbersome.
The other systems have been proposed such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,385,300, 1,522,169, 2,032,540, and 2,515,820 which utilize luminous coatings or paints to illuminate switches.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,085,331, 2,188,264, 2,617,290, 2,658,151, and 2,729,749 describe luminous coatings which are used in conjunction with locks and keyholes.
U.S. Pat. No. 284,163 illustrates luminous sign which employs luminous paint about the peripheral area.
U.S. Pat. No. 292,090 shows a luminous guide plate which employs portions which have been coated with a luminous paint or composition to provide lighting in a darkened area.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,792 teaches a highway sign which employs reflective beads that are laminated to a portion of the sign by a transparent plate.
An illuminated article which may be formed easily into numerous articles for use in darkened areas would be a notable advance in the household arts.